TAKEN!
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: A "What if" story. Someone has kidnapped Scarlett while she is visting Charleston? Rhett only has 72 hours to find her alive or it means the worst. While Rhett is looking for Scarlett the clock is ticking for her. R&R!
1. Prolong: The Perfect life

Taken!

Prolong: The Perfect life

**A/N**: This all takes place in present day. So I'm making it anyway I want!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own charters, but I do own the plot and a few extra charters I may put in this

Scarlett O'Hara was just a normal sixteen year old girl. She had looks that could make any man turn his head. Her dark chestnut medium length hair blew into the wind as it blew east. Her dark green eyes were like looking at two perfectly good emeralds. Her face was like china you were almost scared to touch it, afraid it would break at your touch. Along with an amazing complexion Scarlett had a very petite body. Her waist was 18 ½ inches. It was the smallest waist in four counties. A grown mans hands could fit around her waist that's how small she was. Scarlett was very well known in the city of Atlanta. After all she did have everything and anything a girl could possibly want. A nice plantation like home named Tara. With acres and acres of land that over looked a big beautiful valley. There was enough room to do as you pleased and Scarlett most certainly did. Along with a nice warm home Scarlett had loving amazing parents Ellen and Gerald O'Hara.

Ellen O'Hara was a nurse at the nearby hospital. Ellen loved giving a helping hand, she felt like it was her job to do so. Ellen had long chestnut hair just like Scarlett's. Only hers was at a much longer length. Her eyes matched her hair just perfectly. It was like when god made her he wanted everything to match. Ellen had been married to Scarlett's father Gerald for about seventeen years.

Gerald O'Hara had come over from Ireland twenty years ago. He loved it so much that he decided to live in Atlanta Georgia. Gerald was a rather tall man he was indeed an Irishman. You could tell that it ran through his veins. His hair had turned white through the years. But that didn't faze him one bit; he was still the person he was twenty years ago. Gerald was a land owner and sold it as well. Just like Ellen he loved his job. His family was very well known through the streets of Atlanta.

Along with great parents Scarlett had two younger sisters. Suellen was just a year younger then Scarlett. Suellen had lovely long blond hair that fell down her back just like in a fairy tale. Suellen's eyes shown very beautifully just like her mothers. She had a very nice and rich boyfriend in Atlanta by the name of Frank Kennedy. Everyone thought that Suellen was just the perfect southern belle. But Scarlett had to disagree; she and Suellen fought like dogs. They hardly ever got along no matter what the problem was. But unlike Suellen Carreen always loved and cared for Scarlett.

Carreen was the youngest of the O'Hara sisters. How she hated being the little sister. But she never complained. Carreen had some looks that sometimes past her off as fourteen. She had short dark brown hair that had some curl to it. Like Suellen, Carreen had dark eyes as well. Along with her sisters, Carreen was looking for a boyfriend. Well, maybe she was too young for a boyfriend just yet, but hey, she knew she could daydream.

Along with this perfect life Scarlett had a very handsome boyfriend, by the name of Rhett Butler. Rhett was a very good looking young man. He was tall with dark brown hair with a mustache to match. But sometimes he had a temper that made Scarlett mad as well. Scarlett and Rhett had known each other since they were twelve years of age at a birthday party. It was being thrown for one of Scarlett's best friends Melanie Hamilton, and they'd been inseparable ever since. Rhett was known in Atlanta but not in a good way. His job in this big city was a secret spy. But Scarlett loved him anyway even though sometimes they got into silly little fights. But nothing ever stopped Scarlett from loving him.

So Scarlett had the perfect life only some people could dream about. But one trip to Charleston South Carolina would change all that…

**A/N**: I no its a short chapter but technically its just the prolong. So what do u think? Should I keep writing it? **Review **thanks:)


	2. Chapter 1: Getting her way

Chapter 1: Getting her way

**A/N:** This chapter has more in it then the prolong did. More details and all. At least I hope it does lol.

It was the nice warm sunny day of July the 25. The sun met the clouds as if in a dream. The wind blew in the distance causing the trees and the flowers to blow as well. The beautiful smell of freshly bloomed roses filled the Atlanta air. Summer time in Atlanta was a time for barbeques, Gatherings,talking and hanging out with friends.

This wonderful warm day would be one of the last days for one of its residents. Before they met their fate days later. Soon people all around this big town would hear of the tragedy a few days later.

"You're not going Scarlett and that's final!" a deep voice came, a man's voice from the sound of it. The voice sounded very mad and not very pleased as it rose up and down.

"Yes I am Rhett. I don't know why you're so worried," Scarlett said as they walked hand in hand in the small but beautiful garden at Tara. Rhett and Scarlett would often do this when they had things to talk about. Right now they had something to talk about indeed.

"Because my pet I've seen things happen in Charleston," Rhett answered as they sat down on a nearby white bench. "You haven't forgotten that I was a spy down there," he said as he rubbed small circles on Scarlett's hand with this thumb. How he didn't want Scarlett to go. But he knew thatScarlett would do as she pleased.

"No I haven't forgotten. But I'm going no matter what you say," Scarlett said as her fiery temper began to flare. Why was Rhett being so over protective? He was never liked this…not that Scarlett could remember. Scarlett was going to get her way no matter what the cost. "Come on Rhett momand dad said it was fine. Why aren't you saying it as well?" Scarlett asked after a few moments of silence as she looked at him with sad eyes. This just wasn't fair. Rhett always had given her whatever she wanted. Why wasn't he now?

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Rhett thought as the words rolled around his head. He wanted to tell her that, so he could keep her safe in his strong arms. But she would just say he was being over protective just like her parents had always been.

Scarlett's parents wouldn't let her date Rhett unless they met him, knew what he was like, what he did for a living, and so on and so forth. So Rhett found it hard to believe that Scarlett's parents would let her go to Charleston by herself. After all she was only sixteen and sixteen year old girlsshouldn't be seen alone in a big city such as Charleston.

Rhett took a deep breath of fresh air then finally spoke. "Who are you staying with?" he asked, holding Scarlett's gaze. Rhett refused to look away; he wanted this answer. Even if all the other answers were all lies.

"With my friend Melanie Hamilton. You know her she's in a few of our classes along with Ashley Wilkes. We're staying at her family's vacation home," Scarlett answered putting a piece of her dark chestnut hair behind her ear. Scarlett prayed and prayed that since he now knew who she wasgoing with he would let her go.

As soon as Rhett heard the name he knew the girl. Melanie Hamilton lived on the road by the name of Twelve Oaks. The Hamilton house was a big one just as big as Tara. The family was very well known just like the O'Hara's. Melanie was a tall girl for her age. Long light chestnut hair. She had avery pretty face with a very nice figure. She and Scarlett helped Scarlett's mother at the hospital from time to time. Melanie had a brother Charles Hamilton. He was away at College getting his doctorate degree.

As for Ashley Wilkes, Rhett knew him from the school football team. During the school year Rhett would play football with Ashley and many other classmates, while Melanie and Scarlett cheered for them from the sidelines. Sometimes Rhett wondered if Scarlett liked Ashley Wilkes because ofthe way she looked at him sometimes. But most of the time she just acted as his friend.

Rhett went back to thinking about Melanie. All four of them were in English class together. They had to read this book called: Gone With The Wind. Rhett and Ashley couldn't get into it. That was Scarlett and Melanie's kind of book not the boy's kind. Rhett dismissed that thought and back towhat Melanie was like.

He guessed he could trust Melanie. She and her family seemed like nice people.

"Rhett did you hear me?" Scarlett asked as she waved her free hand in front of his blank face.

"Um yes I heard you," Rhett answered shaking himself from the thoughts. "I've thought about it and I guess you can go," he finally gave in after he put up a long fight.

"Oh thank you Rhett!" Scarlett said giving him a hug. She knew that if she kept at him he would give in.

"You're welcome dear, but you have to promise me a few things," he said pulling away from Scarlett.

"Anything," Scarlett said with a smile that showed her cute dimples.

"Call me on your cell when you land-"

"I will, don't worry," Scarlett said with excitement. She couldn't believe this was happening. Rhett was letting her go with her friend. He had finally put his guard down after ten minutes of pleading and pleading.

"Also text or call when you get unpacked," Rhett said putting a finger to Scarlett's lips. He didn't want her to talk until he was done.

"I will, don't worry," Scarlett said jumping up from the bench. "Mom, dad, he said I could go!" she yelled as she ran towards the big house.

Rhett laughed as a smile went across his lips. He was glad he made Scarlett happy. He always loved it when she was happy and full of excitement. He walked to the house as Scarlett waited for him just up ahead. She grabbed his hand and ran into the house. To tell her parents it was all right, that Rhett said it was fine to go.

That afternoon Scarlett was up in her room trying to pick out clothes for Charleston, while her friend Cathleen Calvert sat on her bed helping as well.

"Which outfits do you think I should take to Charleston?" Scarlett asked Cathleen as she laid the outfits on theredge of her bed.

"Um I don't know…the green velvet top with the dark jeans looks really cute on you," Cathleen said picking up the lovely top. "Plus it brings out your eyes more."

"Really you think?" Scarlett asked as her nose wrinkled as if she wasn't sure.

Cathleen nodded her head "yes". Scarlett smiled then packed the outfit away. For the next half hour Cathleen helped Scarlett with her clothes.

"Now, don't forget to take a lot of pictures and text when you can. Oh and take pictures of any cute boys," Cathleen said with a wide smile. She had heard that Charleston was the best place to find a boyfriend.

Before Scarlett could answer a voice came. "Katie Scarlett it's time to go!" Gerald yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming dad!" Scarlett yelled back. "Don't worry Cathleen. I have two memory cards for my digital camera. As for boys, I already have a boyfriend, so why would I look for one?" she asked as she looked at Cathleen, raising her right eyebrow.

"Not you, me!" Cathleen said in a shock voice. Cathleen gave Scarlett a hug. This would be the last time Cathleen would see her friend.

"Mom, please don't cry. I'm going to be fine," Scarlett said handing a tissue.

"I no Scarlett, but it's still hard. When you have kids you will understand," Ellen said dabbing at her eyes, which were full of tears.

"Now, Katie Scarlett, be good at the Hamilton's and don't cause any trouble," Gerald said as he gave his daughter a hug.

"I know dad, and don't worry, I will be good," Scarlett said with a smile. She gave her sisters hugs then headed to the airport.

While Scarlett sat in the back of the family limo, she wondered why Rhett hadn't showed up at Tara. He might have been busy with something.

As Scarlett made her way to the gate at which her plane was waiting, she spotted Rhett standing there waiting for her with a smile on his handsome face.

"I thought you had forgotten," Scarlett said running into his strong and loving arms. He was here. He hadn't forgotten after all, thank god. She wanted to see him so badly before she left. If she hadn't then she would have been missing him terribly her whole trip.

"How could you think something like that? I would never miss this," Rhett said as he caught her in his arms. "What made you think that?" he asked still holding her.

"You weren't at Tara, so I thought you had forgotten or were busy," Scarlett answered looking him in the eyes. She could have stayed like that forever.

"No, I came here so it could just be us before you left for Charleston," Rhett said with a smile.

Scarlett smiled her lovely smile with her dimples showing. He loved everything about Scarlett. Her lovely green eyes, they sparkled just perfectly, just like Scarlett did. Along with her eyes, Rhett loved her smile. When her dimples came out, Rhett thought that was cute. Now her sometimes fiery temper was another story.

As Rhett looked Scarlett in the eyes he lowered his mouth down to hers. His lips were so very soft as they touched hers. It was one of the most amazing kisses they had shared. Scarlett didn't want it to end.

How she wished Rhett could come with her. But he had said that he would stay there. Waiting for her to come back, but little did Rhett know, this could be there last kiss. Moments went by turning into minutes without either of them breaking the embrace.

"Flight number 28945 Charleston South Carolina now boarding," a voice came over the speaker. Rhett and Scarlett brook the kiss. "That's my flight I better get going," Scarlett said looking towards the plane. "I will call and text you everyday," she said as sadness filled her eyes.

"Good, that's what I expect. Don't forget to call when you land," Rhett said kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, I won't," Scarlett said picking up her bags.

"Tell the Hamilton's I said hello," Rhett said as he walked Scarlett to the gate hand in hand.

"I will. Take care of my family for me," Scarlett said as she put a hand to his cheek.

"That I will do my pet. I love you," Rhett said as he took Scarlett's hand gently in his once again.

"I love you too," Scarlett said as she kissed him goodbye. Maybe for the last time.

Their hands parted and Scarlett got on the plane, the plane that would send her to her destiny.

**A/N**: I would like to thank the people that reviewed this story so far. Keep them coming that is what keeps me going. Was this the last time that Rhett would ever see Scarlett...alive? Who knows even I don't even no lol yes I do. I no you want to know but that's for me to no and you for you to find out. That is if I get the reviews I need. Please pass this story on to your other friends and readers if you want this story to go anyway. I do but the question is do you want it to?


	3. Authers Note

A/N: I no people hate authors notes but this one is very important. I'm leaving College in the matter of minuets. Yes I no its five in the morning where I'm at. Anyway I won't get to update as often as I would like but I will try every chance I get. Thanks for understanding.


	4. Chapter 2:Stranger

Chapter 2: Stranger

It was three when the plane landed in Charleston. Scarlett couldn't believe it, she was really here. She got off the plane hoping to see Melanie and her family waiting for her, but to her surprise she didn't see them. Scarlett didn't really think anything of it. Maybe they were just running late or something. So Scarlett walked through the airport and collected her many bags she had brought with her. Why did she bring so many bags? She was only staying for a week, not a month.  
Oh that's right, she loved her clothes, so she just had to bring that many. So Scarlett got a cart and put her eight plus bags on it and headed out the door. After doing this Scarlett couldn't wait to see things in Charleston, so she left the airport with a smile upon her young lovely face, along with her many bags on a cart.

Scarlett took in a breath of fresh air as she looked all around her. She couldn't wait to see the many great things that awaited her. The state flower, the friendly people and many places to shop, eat and sightsee. It was going to be a great stay here in Charleston, she could just! FEEL! it.

As Scarlett took in her surroundings she didn't notice the man that was standing just next to her. Scarlett was so caught up in the amazing sights that she ran straight into him, causing all her bags to fall off the cart. Scarlett fell moments later, falling over one of her bags. Scarlett got to her feet quickly, dusting herself off.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," Scarlett said as she looked up at the very handsome face. The man had jet black hair, light hazel eyes, was very tall (about 5'10 [which btw is decidedly average for a man]) and very muscular. But Scarlett couldn't help but look at him...more like stare at him. She felt so bad for bumping  
into him.

"It's quite alright, miss. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Just looking around at the amazing things," the man said handing Scarlett one of her bags. "Where are my manners? I'm Cory Berg," the young man said, sticking his hand out to Scarlett.

"It's nice to meet you Cory. I'm Scarlett O'Hara. I'm really sorry I knocked into you," Scarlett said. She could feel her face going red from embarrassment as she took his warm big hand.

"It's alright, it was all my fault. Let me take the blame. After all that is what a gentleman does," Cory said with a smile. "Are you heading somewhere?" he asked looking at the cab that was waiting for her.

"Oh yes, I am. I didn't even notice the cab sitting there. Thank you," Scarlett said as she walked towards the cab. As she got into the cab her phone vibrated but she didn't bother to answer it. It was Rhett wanting to know what had happened and where she was.

"Where are you going?" Cory asked, putting her bags in the trunk.

Scarlett wasn't sure she should or could trust him. But he was so nice and handsome. Wait, what was she thinking? She had a boyfriend, Rhett.

"To Twelve Oaks Street," Scarlett finally said with a smile, without giving it a second thought.

"Me too. What a small world. Mind if I go with you?" Cory asked, opening the door for Scarlett.

"I don't mind at all," Scarlett answered as she got in the cab, looking back at Cory with a smile.

"So how long are you here for?" Cory asked as the cab sped off into the busy city.

"For a week. I'm here visiting a friend," Scarlett said, digging through her purse. Scarlett stopped digging and realized what she had done. How stupid was she? This guy was putting her on.

"You know, you're really cute!" Cory said with a wide smile going across his lips as he reached for her hand.

Scarlett was right, he was putting her on. "Thank you, you're very kind," Scarlett said, jerking her hand away before he could grab it. "Um…this is my stop," Scarlett said as Melanie's house came into view. "Thank goodness! I didn't think I could get here soon enough," Scarlett thought to herself as she took a deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the lift," she said, sticking her head through the cab window.

"Anytime babe," Cory said, leaning over the seat inches away from Scarlett's lovely face.

As the cab drove away Cory got on his cell.

After a few rings a man's voice came on. "Hello?" it came.

"She's alone," Cory said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Perfect," the man said with an evil laugh that rang in Cory's ear. This was just going to be too easy.

**A/N**: Okay I no this is a short chapter but if I made it any longer then I won't get as many chapters out of this story as I would like. What did u think? Liked it hated it? Tell me...and in a nice way thanks you. Review thanks:)


	5. Chapter 3: Taken!

Chapter 3: Taken!

**A/N**: Some of you have noticed that this like Taken. But I'm making it my own I'm changing somethings and I'm most certainly changing the ending.

Rhett walked back and forth with anger flowing through his veins, as his body began to shake. How could Scarlett break that promise? It was far too important for her to. Rhett clutched his cell phone in his hand as the veins began to pop out. Rhett hit the re-dial button so hard that he thought he might break his phone. He held it up to his ear only to once again get the busy signal.

"Dame it Scarlett pick up your good for nothing phone" Rhett said into the phone before the voice mail picked up.

"Hi this is Scarlett O'Hara I'm not here right now so leave a message at the beep" her happy voice came a few moments later.

"Scarlett this is Rhett pick up your stupid phone. I've called you three times already. If you don't pick this up the next time I call you, I'm calling my mother and I'm having her come over to see what is wrong" Rhett said as he pressed the end button.

Scarlett wasn't like this. She never forgot to call him, not once. Not even when she was out somewhere with her friends. Rhett sat in a chair next to the fireplace and grabbed himself a nice hard drink and downed it moments later. He slammed down the small glass, causing a crack all the way down the side of glass, but Rhett didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to talk to Scarlett.

Scarlett made her way up the long path to the 18 century home as a smile came across her lips. How she always loved the house. It reminded her of a castle over in England. She soon got her way to the door and found the hidden key in the plant sitting next to the door. Scarlett picked it up and unlocked the door.

As the door opened, Scarlett's mouth fell open in amazement. The house was like one found in a dream. The kind of house you could only have in a beautiful dream: the big wide staircase leading to the second floor, and the grand hall going into three different directions. One way went into the big study which held hundreds and hundreds of books, many from the Civil War era. Just beyond that was the big living room with the sun shining through it, making the room glow in a small way. It was all just so amazing.

Before Scarlett could forget, she turned off the alarm system that was next to the front door. Then she made her way farther into the big luxury house.

"Hello is anybody here? It's Scarlett O'Hara remember me?" Scarlett yelled through the big house. But nothing answered her back. There was just the quietness of the big empty house. Scarlett soon came across a note lying on the counter in the big kitchen_._

_Dear Scarlett;_

_Sorry that we are not there to greet you and to welcome you, but my family and I have been called away on a family emergency. Make yourself at home, and we will be home in two days. If you have any questions you have my cell number._

_Love_

_Melanie_

"Gone what does she mean gone?" Scarlett asked the open room as she stood in the big kitchen all alone. What was she going to do for two whole days all by herself? Scarlett thought and thought until she couldn't come up with anything. "Well I guess first things first I should go and unpack my things" Scarlett said aloud again as she ran up the stairs to the guest room.

The guest room was just as big as the living room and the study put together. There was a big cream colored four poster bed against the back wall. Along to match that was a big cream dresser, vanity. Two big grand windows were to the right of Scarlett with a cream colored window seat to set it off. On the opposite side of the room, just to the right, were a big master bathroom and a walk in closet. That would work just perfectly for Scarlett's clothes. Light lavender walls drew the big room all together.

As Scarlett was unpacking the last of her eight plus bags, her cell phone rang. Scarlett looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Rhett.

"Rhett oh it so good to hear from you" Scarlett said in a sweet and loving voice.

"Don't oh Rhett me. You disobeyed me. You didn't call when you got off the plane," Rhett yelled into the phone full of anger. "I don't know what I'm more upset about: that you didn't call when you were supposed to, or the fact that it seems to me that you don't care," his voice growing louder and louder.

"Rhett I'm sorry I just got sidetracked. I'm really sorry. I was going to call, but then I met this guy-"

"Who's this guy?" Rhett asked as he began to get very upset that she had met some guy.

As Scarlett was getting ready to answer a beep came from down stairs. "Hang on Rhett, the alarm is going off" Scarlett said as she ran from the room and down stairs with her phone in her hand.

Scarlett made her way to the front door as the sound got louder and louder it was almost unbearable. "That's odd; I thought I turned it off?" Scarlett said into the phone to Rhett as she turned it off once again. "As a matter of fact, I know I turned it off."

Scarlett turned around to feel a gust of air going past her. It was as if someone had left a window open or something. A chill ran down her spin as she stepped further into the narrow hall. All of a sudden, she got nerves in the pit of her stomach.

"I think somebody's here" Scarlett said into the phone as fear gripped her voice and body.

"What do you mean you think somebody's there? Who Scarlett who?" Rhett asked as he began to get scared for his love. "Where are the Hamilton's?"

"There away on a family emergency" Scarlett answered his question about the Hamilton's. Then she managed to answer the other question. The one she wasn't sure of. "I don't know, but all of a sudden, I got this feeling that somebody is in the house. I don't know who it is, I just think somebody is in the house" Scarlett said going around the corner that led into the big family room. All of a sudden she saw something move in the distance. "Rhett there is somebody here!" as she backed up into the hall. Scarlett could feel her heart beating fast, almost as if it were a hammer.

"Scarlett, Scarlett listen to me. Who was the man that you met at the airport?" Rhett asked on the other end of the call.

"Cory" Scarlett said with fear as her hand clung to the phone with a death grip.

"Cory who? Come on Scarlett stay with me. What was his last name?" Rhett asked sitting very nervously in a chair, which sat in the corner of his study.

"I don't know, I can't remember" cried Scarlett as tears of fear filled her now scared green eyes. The tears came in big round drops running... no more like rushing down her lovely china face. "I'm so sorry Rhett I don't know" she said as she backed up as far as she could get, but the wall held her there.

"Listen to me Scarlett, I want you to go up to the nearest bed room and hide. Hide in the closet and be quiet until I tell you what to do. Is that understood?" Rhett asked as he went to his desk and pulled out some equipment.

"Yes I understand Rhett" Scarlett said in a scared voice. "I'm so scared Rhett" she sobbed into the phone.

"I know you are dear. But just stay calm and do as I tell you" Rhett said trying to calm his love down as best as he could.

Scarlett ran to the nearest bedroom, with her heart pounding so hard that she thought it was going to pound right out of her chest. Blood began to run faster and faster through her veins. Scarlett was so scared she thought she was going to die from being so frightened. She began to sweat from the nerves. What was going to happen to her? Was she going to be killed or would the person leave? Scarlett was so scared she didn't know what to do.

As she made her way into the bed room she could hear the people down stairs looking for her. From the sound of it, there where at least two, maybe three people. Scarlett got in the closet and shut the door.

"I'm here" Scarlett whispered into the phone. Her hands began to shake, and she couldn't stop them from shaking. Scarlett was just so scared she didn't know what to do. She felt like she was in one of those horror movies her parents told her never to see, but she went ahead and saw them anyway.

"Okay Scarlett, what I'm about to tell you next you need to pay full action to, is that clear?" Rhett asked putting things together as he laid them on a nearby table.

"Yes" she said as she looked through a small hole in the closet door.

"You have about a minute maybe less before they…take you-"

"No, no" Scarlett cried into the phone as fear gripped her heart.

"Dear listen to me, put the phone on a shoe box or…is there a shoe holder on the door?" Rhett asked moments later.

"Uh, huh" Scarlett answered as tears streamed down her lovely face. What did Rhett mean by saying she was going to be taken in a matter of a minute? He wasn't supposed to tell her that. That just scared her even more.

"Okay put the phone in one of the shoe holders. Be very quiet do you hear me be quiet as you can be. If they try and take you, I want you to scream out what you see. All right?" Rhett asked as he began to focus on what was getting ready to happen.

"Y-Yes" Scarlett said in a low voice as a sob escaped her trembling lips.

"And Scarlett whatever happens just always know that I love you. I will find you no matter what it takes" Rhett said trying to keep the fear from his own voice, so he could keep Scarlett as calm as possible.

"I love you too" Scarlett said as she put the phone in one of the shoe places. Scarlett could hear them entering the room. Her heart still beat like a drum. She thought she was going to be sick from being so scared, but she couldn't allow herself to be, not right now when her life was at stake.

The footsteps came closer and closer as if they were right in front of her.

"Look under the bed" a man's deep voice came in. It sounded to Scarlett like he was a Yankee.

After a few moments, another man spoke "She's not here. Let's check another room." He also sounded like a Yankee.

As Scarlett heard the footsteps leave the room she picked up the phone and sighed in relief. "I think they're gone. I think-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! RHETT! Dark moustaches, dark short hair, tattoo right shoulder. AW HELP RHETT HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Scarlett's shrill yell filled the phone as she struggled to get lose.

"If you keep struggling I will cut your throat right here right now" the man said as he held a knife to her throat. "Then you won't ever see your boyfriend ever again," he finished as his breath touched her neck.

Scarlett swallowed hard and nodded her head yes as more tears filled her eyes, fell down her face and onto the blade of the knife.

Rhett could hear everything that was going on in the background. The sound of glass breaking,something hitting the floor then bed. Scarlett was fighting for her life. That at that very moment wasn't wining at all. "Let my girlfriend go. I have lots of money I could give you for her. Just let her go, or I will hunt you down and I will kill you" Rhett said into the phone as he heard someone pick it up.

"Good luck, you have 72 hours to find her…alive" the man's voice came on strong and deep.

"AW RHETT, RHETT, RHETT!!!!" Scarlett yelled thinking that Rhett would come through the phone and save her.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" one of the men yelled at Scarlett as she yelled for Rhett once again. He pressed the knife harder to her throat this time.

"If you hurt her I swear-" Rhett started as his temper began to go up. If anything happened to Scarlett, he would find whoever this person was and kill them.

"Time is ticking for your precious girlfriend. You better hurry before her time runs out...Believe me that time is coming faster then what you think" the man's voice came once again. Then there was a beeping noise in the background.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N**: Scarlett has been taken will she be saved by Rhett? Or will she be killed before Rhett can get to her in time? If you want to know the answer then keep sending in the reviews. Like I said I no what is going to happen. That's for me to no the answer and for you to find out. If I do get reviews then I will put up a small review to the next chapter. But if you dont' no review.


	6. Chapter 4:Telling to a family

Chapter 4: Telling to a family

Rhett sat there motionless for a few moments as fear gripped his mind and body. After what seemed like forever, he hung up the phone and dialed a number. He walked back and forth swiftly like the wind, until finally the person picked up.

"Yeah" the strong voice came onto the other line moments later.

"Ashley, its Rhett. I need you to do something for me. Scarlett has been kidnapped and I need you to do a back ground check for me," Rhett began taking a deep shaky slow breath. He knew he needed someone's help and he knew that Ashley would be the right man for this.

"Go" Ashley said putting in his blue tooth, as he sat at his computer. He typed in his user name and password for his computer. Moments later, the screen popped up with a picture of him and Melanie at the last barbecue that was being held on Twelve Oaks Street.

"A man by the name of Cory, Scarlett didn't say what his last name was," Rhett said finally calming down enough to think straight. If he didn't think straight then he could give the wrong information to Ashley, and then they would never find Scarlett in time.

"Alright, since we don't know his last name then we go by what the person looked like," Ashley said typing in the name Cory. When he pressed the enter button, over three hundred Cory's came up. This wasn't good wasn't good at all. Now how would they find the right Cory?

"Okay um…Scarlett said this person had short dark hair, a dark moustache and a tattoo on his right arm," Rhett said putting his hand to his eyes to think. A man came to mind, but Rhett wasn't sure who it was or who it might be.

Ashley began typing in the information of the suspect. Rhett could hear Ashley typing everything in. The tapping of the keys began to drive him nuts; as Ashley did this, Rhett prayed silently that he would find something.

"Nothing is coming up Rhett. Are you sure that is the man's name and what he looks like?" Ashley asked scanning through the many names once again.

"Yes I'm positive" Rhett answered looking at his cigar case. He hadn't smoked a cigar in six months because he told Scarlett he was quitting. But right at this very moment, he needed something, as he pulled out the cigar he thought of Scarlett. This brought tears to Rhett's eyes, his Scarlett was somewhere, somewhere scared and alone with no one there to hold her and to tell her everything was going to be fine.

Silence filled the phone for a few moments before Ashley took in a deep breath, then he asked what all spy's needed to know. "How much time do me have?" as he sat back in his leather chair. He knew this question was very hard for Rhett to answer but he had to know or there was no hope.

"Seventy two hours...or she dies. That is what this man said into the phone" Rhett said as he tried to keep the tears from his eyes once again. Just thinking of Scarlett with some evil man that she didn't know just made his skin crawl.

"Then we need to work fast and bring her back safe. Do her parents know?" Ashley asked swallowing hard.

"No. I'm going over there after I talk to you" Rhett told Ashley as he looked at a picture of his love smiling with wonderful smile.

"I will meet you over at the O'Hara's in a few moments then," Ashley said as he told Rhett bye. He hung up the phone and went to his red mustang sitting in the driveway.

Rhett raced out to his spider and got in and speed down the busy highway. He ran stop lights, and stop signs just to get to Scarlett's parents with the news. Moments later, he arrived to Tara with Ashley waiting for him. Rhett walked quickly up the steps and ran through the door.

"Why ant you knock in Mr. Butler?" Mammy asked coming up to Rhett as he stood in the door way. Scarlett may have been his girlfriend, but he didn't have any rights coming in like this.

"Sorry Mammy but I have some news to give to Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara," Rhett said taking his hat off as he stepped in farther into the big plantation like home.

"What is it?" Gerald asked as him and Ellen came into the front hall along with this two youngest daughters.

Rhett didn't know how to say this but there was only one easy way to and really the only way. "Scarlett has been kidnapped" Rhett answered looking at them with grief and sorrow. He knew he had to be strong for Scarlett's family and for himself.

"No!" Ellen cried as many big round tears fell from her grieving eyes as Gerald held her in his arms, trying to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. What was Rhett saying their daughter had been kidnapped? Who would do such a thing so mean and horrid?

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?" Gerald asked in a demanding voice moments later. How could this happen? Wasn't she staying with the Hamilton's? "I thought she was staying at the Hamilton's?" as he comforted his wife as best as he could. He hated to see his wife cry.

Suellen and Carreen stood there as tears fell from their eyes as well. They held tissues to their eyes dabbing the tears away. Their father pulled all three of them to him and they cried their hearts and eyes out.

"She was but I don't know what happened. All I know is that the Hamilton's had a family emergency and had to leave" Rhett answered Mr. O'Hara. "Do you have anybody that would want to hurt you or your family in any way?" he asked as he looked at Gerald pulling out a pad a paper and a pen.

"No, not that I can think of" Gerald answered in an honest voice. "How long do we have?" he asked moments later as he got up the never to ask that question. Being the parents of the victim, he wanted to know this answer right now more than anything, At least that would give them some time to find this person or persons who ever took their lovely daughter out from under them.

"It has been said that lately, there is one man in Charleston that has been on the run and taking in woman" Rhett began looking at Ashley which told him to continue. "But lately, they have been looking for one girl and that is your daughter".

"No it can't be, it just can't be!" Ellen cried as she buried her face into her husband's jacket.

Ashley nodded his head for Rhett to finish. Rhett wasn't sure he could do it, but he found his voice and spoke once again. "We have 72 hours to find her. After that, the chance of finding her alive is unlikely"

"No!!!" Ellen cried as the tears began to fall faster and faster from her eyes. Her oldest daughter had been kidnapped. But why what did they ever do? The O'Hara's where just a normal family just like everybody else.

As Rhett and Ashley tried to comfort Mrs. O'Hara and her daughters, the door bell rang. Mammy answered it to find Melanie standing there holding a tissue with big tears in her dark eyes.

"It is my entire fault" Melanie cried as she ran into Ashley's arms. She had just found out the news of Scarlett.

"No it's not" Ashley said as he held her in his arms, as she cried all her sorrow out. How could Melanie blame herself for what had happened? It wasn't her fault this happened. What could Melanie have done even if she had been there? Be taken too and never be seen ever again?

"But it is. If only I would have been there if only…" Melanie sobbed as bigger faster tears rolled down her rosy checks, as Ashley held her close and let her cry all her sorrow out.

"What can we do?" Carreen asked as she and Suellen wiped their eyes once again. This was just too much to take in. There sister taken, taken by someone who hated there family. But who, who?

"For right now all we can do is catch this man and hope Scarlett's survives" Ashley said still holding Melanie.

Moments went by where no one said a word. All you could here was the weeping and crying of the family. This wasn't real. It just couldn't be. Scarlett O'Hara, the girl that everyone knew in all of Georgia, was taken from her home, her family and the man that would always love her.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara, I plan on finding your daughter for you and bringing her home safe and sound. " Rhett said putting his hat on and headed out the door to find his love and bring her home safe.

The once happy home of Tara was now the house of grief and misery. With Scarlett being gone, life just wasn't the same at the O'Hara's. But the question was, would it ever be the same ever again?

A/N: Aw the poor family. What will happen to them if Scarlett dies? Will Scarlett be found in time or will her time run out before Rhett can get to her. Oh and on question if anybody has a guess or answer to. Who do you think is the man behind all this? I will give you a hint...he's in the movie Gone With The Wind. Anybody no? With out further a do please review thanks:)


	7. Chapter 5: Where am I?

Chapter 5: Where am I?

Scarlett was in a very dark, damp, and wet environment, but where was she really? Scarlett tried opening her eyes, but they were blocked by darkness. Darkness that only could be seen in a nightmare, the kind of nightmare you weren't sure you could wake up from. If Scarlett couldn't see then the next best thing was moving her hands to feel what was around her. She tried to move her hands but they were stopped by ropes or rages of some kind. What would Scarlett do now? It was easy to see now that she wasn't getting out of where ever she happened to be. Scarlett began to get very scared. Her breathing began to get faster and faster and faster as her heart began beating like a hammer against many fears. After what seemed like forever, Scarlett managed to calm herself down, but not for very long. She could hear footsteps coming closer and closer in all directions. The many sounds of the steps began to drive her nuts. It was almost as if they would never stop. Soon Scarlett could feel a hot, vile breath on the back of her soft white neck. Scarlett began to struggle once again, but this time was stopped by a deep, mean, evil voice.

"Stop your struggling or you won't live to see the light of day ever again" the voice came out cold like in the dead of night. It was such a cold and evil voice and it made chills go down Scarlett's back as if someone had poured ice down her back.

Why did Scarlett recognize that voice? She knew it from somewhere but where, who from? The man finally took off the black blind fold to reveal to Scarlett who he really was. Scarlett gasped in horror as her eyes got wide like two marbles. Scarlett was in horror and in so much shock that she could barley do anything. It was Jonas Wilkerson, the man her family despised very much. Jonas Wilkerson was the family's overseer many years ago...What was Scarlett to do? The only thing she could think of was to scream to see if anyone heard her.

"HELP, HELP, HELP!!!!" Scarlett yelled into the big warehouse-like building. Before Scarlett could yell anymore, one of the bigger men put a cloth over her mouth, stopping any chance she had of getting any help.

"Now be a good land owner's daughter and keep that mouth of yours shut" Wilkerson said getting down in Scarlett's beautiful face. "I won't have you interfering with my plans to get Tara" as he stood up at full height this time looking down at Scarlett as if she were a small child.

Scarlett's eyes got wide once again as fear flickered in them. Take Tara. What was this man talking about? What would happen to Tara and her family? Before Scarlett knew it big, round, fat tears fell from her eyes as they fell onto her lap. Not having the handkerchief that Rhett had always given her when she cried.

"You might as well save that crying because it will get you know where with me" Wilkerson said as the evil rows in his voice. "I'm not like your precious Rhett. Oh and I told him that he has a whole 72 hours to find you. Or you would be dead before he could find you" as his evil laugh filled the big warehouse that was out in the middle of nowhere.

If Scarlett wasn't so scared earlier, she sure was petrified now. Scarlett was going to be killed if Rhett didn't find her quick enough. She began to struggle again, trying with all her might to get free from the ropes which by now where burning into her pale skin.

As Rhett drove to the Hamilton's, he began to think of Scarlett and how scared she must be, all alone in the world with no one there to comfort her or to calm her down. Rhett could just feel how much Scarlett was scared. How could someone do this to him and Scarlett's family? Whoever this person was wanted something, but what could it be? Rhett thought for a while to see if anything came to mind. After moments of thinking, one thing did come to his mind. Whoever this was wanted something of him or of Scarlett's family, but what? As he drove up to the house, it didn't look like anyone ever broke in.

Rhett made his way up to the door to find a crack in the door frame from top to bottom. Whoever this person was wanted in badly, after looking over the crack, he went inside to find the place as if no one ever had broken in. Rhett went straight up to where Scarlett had been and there he found what he needed. When Rhett entered the room he found big and small pieces of glass all over the room. Along with that was what seemed to Rhett small drops of blood on the bed and carpet?

_Small flashback…_

"_Let me go!" Scarlett yelled as the man threw her onto the bed with force causing her to bounce off and onto the floor. As this happened, blood seeped from a deep cute on her forehead and onto the bed and floor._

_As Scarlett hit the floor a glass vase fell from the dresser and onto the floor breaking into a million small and big pieces. Some of the glass fell onto Scarlett, causing more cuts onto her lovely face._

_End of flashback…for now_

Rhett looked around the room very carefully hoping and praying he would find something that would tell him where Scarlett was. He opened the closet door and found the broken cell phone on the floor, and then he spotted more blood on the closet door and on the wall next to the bedroom door. Along with that there where bloody finger prints smearing the purple wall at the door it seemed that Scarlett struggled as she was pulled from the room with force.

_Another small flashback..._

_"Awwwwwwwwwww" Scarlett yelled as she fought for her life. This could be the end of her._

_"Get the fuck up!" one of the men yelled in Scarlett's face just inches away as if he was going to kiss her or something._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Scarlett yelled as she laid in the broken glass that covered her beautiful face._

_"I don't think so bitch" the man yelled as he pulled Scarlett to her feet. As he pulled her to her feet he gripped her lovely hair into his strong hands and began to pull her towards the door._

_The men made their way to the door with Scarlett struggling for her life. As they approached the door, Scarlett tried gripping the door frame. It was no use as her slender white fingers got around the door frame they were gripped away by the man as he picked her up and threw her over his strong wide shoulder._

_"PUT ME DOWN!"Scarlett demanded as she began kicking and screaming more than ever before. She kicked and kicked until it was no use, and she screamed and swung her arms until she wore herself out._

_"You can't do anything your told. Can you, you southern spoiled brat" Wilkerson (__**A/N**__: Rhett doesn't know that it's Wilkerson yet. But since this is a flashback I thought I should put him in it) yelled smacking Scarlett across her face time after time._

_Scarlett finally broke the gasp as she fell to the ground in a heap of exhaustion. She was way too weak to fight back not even to save her own life. One of Wilkerson's men dragged Scarlett out of the room. All Scarlett could do now was scream. That wouldn't do any good, but she just had to try one last time. The pain that she felt in her left arm was unbearable from the strong mans grip. It was as if her arm were to come off._

_"Oh let go your hurting me!" Scarlett yelled out but in a faint voice from all the struggling she had done moments ago. The men didn't care. They dragged her from the room and out the front door never to be seen or heard from again._

_End of flashback_

Rhett took out to what seemed like a piece of tape. It was a way to get blood or any kind of finger prints off the surface without damaging it. He placed the finger print in a small air tight baggy. As Rhett finished up his search in the Hamilton house, his phone rang.

"Hello" he asked as he held his phone to his ear.

"Find anything?" Ashley asked as he was still at Tara with a crying Melanie and the grieving O'Hara. He sat on the couch in the big family room trying anything and everything to comfort his love and Scarlett's family.

"Yes, I found some bloody finger prints, blood on the floor and bed, along with Scarlett's broken cell phone" Rhett said as he put his hand over his eyes. This was getting to be too much.

"Rhett-"

"Hang on Ashley I have another call coming in" Rhett answered clicking the other line. "Hello"

"If you get too close to this case, it will be the end for your lovely girlfriend" the voice came shrill, mean and evil laugh as there was some noise in the background...

**A/N**: Oh what will Rhett do now since he can't get close enough to save Scarlett? If he does, she will be dead that moment. I know cliff-hanger, sorry about that. Oh and I would like to thank TeamButlerx3 she guessed the right man I would also like to thank DreamGWTW for checking my chapters for me, means a lot, and Cat O'Hara Butler. She was also close on the evil man. Thanks again for reading my story. It really means a lot. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Rhett find out who this evil man is? Will they find Scarlett with what is left of the 72 hours? Or will it be too late for our lovely Scarlett? To get another chapter, I need reviews. So you all know what that means. Review, Review thanks:)

**Sneak Peek**

"If you-"

"I was going to let you talk to her but if you're going to be like that" Wilkerson's voice came with a laugh.

"Let me talk to her" Rhett's voice came out louder and meaner still.

"You can talk to her if it will make you better" Jonas said putting the phone up to Scarlett's ear.

"Rhett help I miss you so much please help me....this evil man is-" Scarlett yelled into the phone, but it was pulled away before she could tell Rhett anymore.

"You evil little bitch" Wilkerson yelled at Scarlett, only to have her scream in horror and terror as she began to get scared once again of this man.

Rhett heard a smack as if it were hitting something very hard. It was this man's hand smacking Scarlett across the face.

"Oh stop it your hurting me!" Scarlett yelled.

"I may not know who you are, but if you hurt one hair on my girls head, I will find you and I will kill you. Is that understood?" Rhett yelled into the phone as his face began to go a beat red.

"Sorry your time is up" the voice said then the line went dead only to leave Rhett with the thoughts of what just had occurred.

**A/N:** What do you think? Do I have you on the edge of your seat yet?


	8. Chapter 6: Random Cal

Chapter 6: Random Call

When Rhett heard that voice a chill came through the air. Cold, breezy chilly, odd sensation filled the air. It was as if winter had come upon Atlanta all of a sudden. Rhett was outside of the Hamilton home when the roaring of evil laughter came in his ear. He couldn't stand it any longer. Rhett just wanted to kill this evil man. That's all that he wanted, and of course the love of his life back unharmed.

"If you-"

"I was going to let you talk to her but if you're going to be like that" Wilkerson's voice came with another laugh. He found this very funny. He had never seen or heard Rhett acting like this. He must really love this girl, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting Tara, even if he had to keep Scarlett from the outside world for the rest of her life.

"Let me talk to her" Rhett's voice came out louder and meaner still. He wanted this man, whoever he was, to understand that he meant business. Rhett wanted to hear Scarlett's voice so bad just to know that she was safe and sound. He just had to know. If anything happened to her Rhett would never forgive himself.

"You can talk to her if it will make you better" Jonas said putting the phone up to Scarlett's ear. "He wants to talk to you." An evil smile came across his face as he looked at Scarlett. Scarlett looked up at him with sad and scared eyes. If only she could let Rhett know who her kidnapper was then he would find her and take her in his arms and take her home, home to Tara where she belonged.

"Rhett help I miss you so much please help me....this evil man is-" Scarlett yelled into the phone, but it was pulled away before she could tell Rhett anymore. This was it for her, for all Scarlett knew this could have been the last time she would talk to Rhett.

"You evil little bitch" Wilkerson yelled at Scarlett, only to have her scream in horror and terror as she began to get scared once again of this man.

Rhett heard a smack as if it were hitting something very hard. It was this man's hand smacking Scarlett across the face.

"Oh stop it your hurting me!" Scarlett yelled out in pain as tears of pain and sorrow fell from her eyes. As he kept hitting her across the face Scarlett could feel the burning of his hand on her right cheek. "OH! STOP IT, PLEASE STOP IT! OH RHETT WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU!" Scarlett cried out in pain as a cut formed on the right side of her lovely face.

The pain was so bad that Scarlett wasn't going to let Jonas see that she had started crying, but it was too late. More big, round, fat salty tears came faster and faster from her lovely green eyes. At this point, this was all Scarlett knew or could do. It was no use. This man didn't have a nice or caring bone in his body.

"Scarlett! Don't hurt her you bastard! I may not know who you are, but if you hurt one hair on my girl's head, I will find you… and I will kill you. Is that understood?" Rhett yelled into the phone as his face began to go beet red. "Is that clear? All Rhett got back in response was the laugh of this man. "Did you hear me!" he yelled into the phone as he clutched it to his ear as if he wouldn't let go of it whatsoever.

"Sorry your time is up" the voice said, and then the line went dead only to leave Rhett with the thoughts of what just had occurred. Scarlett's life was in danger and there was nothing Rhett could do about it…at least not for now. All he could do for now was look and pray that Scarlett survived this nightmare.

"What the hell did I tell you not to do!" Jonas yelled in Scarlett's face after hanging up the phone, as he shook Scarlett's shoulders with force, causing her to cough and cry.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Scarlett cried as tears fell from her eyes. What did she do to deserve this? All she was was a southern belle, a plantation owner's daughter who always was a good girl. Who every once in a while had a few boyfriends back in the day, but now all that mattered was Rhett more than anything.

"Saying I'm sorry won't help you!" Jonas said gripping Scarlett's chin forcing her to look at him in his dark evil cold eyes."Listen to me and listen to me good. You will never see the light of day again" Then Jonas forced her to her feet, dragging her by the hair to a small room no bigger than a small bathroom, with no windows or any connection to the outside world whatsoever. "Get in there you worthless piece of shit!" he said pushing Scarlett forward causing her to fall to her knees as she stumbled into the dark, damp, cold room. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson little miss southern belle" Wilkerson said with a sneer as Scarlett turned to face him with all her might. "You will stay in here until you have** learned** that lesson. That my dear may be for the rest of your life" he said as an evil laughed escaped his lips.

"No you can't do this to me. I'm the daughter of Ellen and Gerald O'Hara!" Scarlett cried out.

"Do you think I care? No matter what you say, you are not changing my mind on...killing you and getting what I want" Jonas said with another a cat like smile going across his face.

As he began to shut the door, Scarlett ran towards it crashing into the door. Falling to her knees in defeat, she began to sob and cry out for any help she could get even if was to a complete stranger. "PLEASE LET ME OUT, PLEASE!. What have I done to deserve this?" she cried as she began to bang on the old wooden door. "Please, please, please" she sobbed as she laid her fist against the door as a flood of tears came seeping to the corners of her eyes and down her frighten face. It was no use. He wasn't coming back. Maybe not ever again and maybe he just left her there to die. "Oh Rhett where are you? Why didn't I just listen to you before, WHY?" as a sob got stuck in her slender throat. All of a sudden her blood went cold when she had finally heard Jonas's horrifying words in her head.

"Not changing my mind on killing you....killing you."

Killing Me! I'm going to be killed for something I didn't do" Scarlett cried out to the dead of night, only to get back nothing, just the cold wind passing through the night in a whisper.

**A/N:** Will Wilkerson really kill Scarlett or is he just saying that to keep her quit? oh I don't know....ha,ha,ha I know I'm evil:D If you want to find out more then I need reviews:)

**Small sneak Peek**

Scarlett sat in the small room hungry, tired, scared and all alone. What had she done to deserve this? Nothing absolutely nothing. As Scarlett began to diffit off to a rough sleep and dreaming of her love a mans voice came.

"Wake up you good for nothing spoiled brat!" as water was spashed onto Scarlett.

"AW, What was that for?" Scarlett asked as her body began to trimble and shake violently from the ice cold water.

"To keep you awake that's what" the man yelled putting the bucket down as he chowed on his pieace of tobacco. "You got a problem with that princess?" the man asked just inches away from Scarlett's face.

This man was so close that she could smell the tobacco on his nasty, rank breath. "As a matter of fact I do. You should never treat a lady like this never!" Scarlett said getting just as lowed as this man was.

"Why you" the man said as his left hand came back swiftly hitting Scarlett on the side of her face where her cut was. "That will teach you a lesson you hear me?" the man said walking back and forth with what seemed to be in his right hand a long leather whip. "I said do you hear me?!" as he stricked the whip on his hand causing Scarlett to jump.

"Y...ye...yes....I...do...sir" Scarlett said as her teeth rattled from the cold as she tried to keep herself warm as possible.

"I didn't say you could move!" the man said as the whip hit Scarlett's leg.

"OH!" Scarlett yelled out in pain as the spot began to turn beat red against her lovely white china skin.

"Next time you move with out being told or talk out you will get much worse!" he yelled in Scarlett's face as red and blue vains began to bolge out of his face.

Scarlett looked at him with fear, as if she knew this man would kill her if he got the chance.

**A/N**: Poor Scarlett when will all this evil punishment stop? You will find out if I get reviews. So with that in mind tell your friends and have them review as well:) Please and thank you:)


	9. Chapter 7: The Dream

Chapter 7: The Dream

Scarlett sat in the small room hungry, tired, scared and all alone. What had she done to deserve this? She had done nothing absolutely, nothing. As Scarlett began to drift off to a rough sleep and dreaming of her love a man's voice came.

"Wake up you good for nothing spoiled brat!" as water was splashed onto Scarlett.

"AW, what was that for?" Scarlett asked as her body began to tremble and shake violently from the ice cold water.

"To keep you awake that's what" the man yelled putting the bucket down as he chewed on his peace of tobacco. "You got a problem with that princess?" the man asked just inches away from Scarlett's face.

This man was so close that she could smell the tobacco on his nasty, rank breath. "As a matter of fact I do. You should never treat a lady like this, never!" Scarlett said getting just as lowed as this man was.

"Why you" the man said as his left hand came back swiftly hitting Scarlett on the side of her face where her cut was. "That will teach you a lesson you hear me?" the man said walking back and forth with what seemed to be in his right hand a long leather whip. "I said do you hear me?!" as he hit the whip on his hand causing Scarlett to jump.

"Y...ye...yes....I...do...sir" Scarlett said as her teeth rattled from the cold as she tried to keep herself warm as possible.

"I didn't say you could move!" the man said as the whip hit Scarlett's leg.

"OH!" Scarlett yelled out in pain as the spot began to turn beat red against her lovely white china skin.

"Next time you move without being told or talk out you will get much worse!" he yelled in Scarlett's face as red and blue veins began to bulge out of his face.

Scarlett looked at him with fear, as if she knew this man would kill her if he got the chance.

Rhett raced down the road and back to his house to see if he could sort any of this out. This wasn't good Scarlett could be killed in the next 72 hours and he had to stop it before it was too late. Rhett picked up his cell once again and called Ashley.

"Did you find anything?" Ashley asked as he put his speakers on. Everyone looked at the phone hoping Rhett had good news.

"No I didn't but I did get a call from someone. It was a man a middle aged man by the sound of it. Before I could get anything out of him he said that my time was up and then the phone went dead." Rhett said as best as he could the wind blew so it was making it hard to hear. "While I was talking I heard something like a belt or whip I'm not sure what it was smack something. Then I heard Scarlett yell out in pain."

"Oh!" Ellen said as she buried her face in her hands as tears came once again. Gerald wrapped his arms around his grieving wife.

"Don't cry dear everything will be just fine." Gerald said trying to hide the horror in his own voice. His oldest daughter was being beaten, taken advantage of and by someone they didn't know. The worst part was all him and his family could do was sit back and wait until more news came about Scarlett.

"I'm going to go back to my place and try figuring this out to the best of my knowledge for right now." Rhett said as he hit a stop light. "If I'm lucky I will find something to lead us to Scarlett."

"Alright keep us informed of all that you find." Ashley said picking up the phone then turning it off, then turned towards the O'Hara's.

"How could they do such things to my daughter?" Ellen asked not wanting to believe anything that Rhett had said.

"Mrs. O'Hara Rhett and I are going to stop whoever this person is and get Scarlett back. No matter what it takes we are getting her back." Ashley said with that promise going through his dark eyes.

That night Rhett slept restlessly, he began to have a nightmare. It was very dark; moments went past and finally something came into view. It was Scarlett sitting on an old wooden chair with many what seemed to be strong men.

"Get up I told you to get up!" the man yelled as he hit Scarlett with the leather whip that he held onto very tightly.

"OH STOP IT!" Scarlett cried out in pain as the whip hit her china skin causing her to fall to the ground.

"GET UP I DIDN'T TELL YOU, YOU COULD SIT OR LIE DOWN!" the man yelled at Scarlett as his right hand lifted Scarlett up and threw her across the room.

"Stop it your hurting her." Rhett yelled out no one seemed to care not even Scarlett herself.

Scarlett struggled to get to her knees but it was no use she was kicked back down by a man's big army combat boot.

"Uh" Scarlett said dropping back down to the floor in a world of hurt. This was becoming too much.

"GET UP HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" the man yelled hitting Scarlett yet again with the whip.

"AW STOP YOUR HURTING ME!" Scarlett yelled out in pain as she fell to her shaking knees.

Rhett watched helplessly as he watched his love being beaten almost to the verge of death. When Scarlett fell to her knees Rhett thought he saw where she might be. There was a sign that read The Kan Brothers Ware House. Scarlett was in some ware house in Charleston.

Scarlett looked up from the floor to reveal blood running from her lower lip and some from her temples; it ran down the side of her face in a small line as if she had bleeding to the brain or something.

"Aw is somebody to weak to fight?" another man asked in a childish voice.

"Stop it, Rhett will find me and when he does…" Scarlett started supporting herself on her dirty hands.

"He's not coming he's never going to find you that is….alive." the man said with an evil laugh escaping his lips.

Scarlett picked her head up slowly from the cold dirt floor looking this man in the eyes as best as she could. "He…i….is…to…too…com…coming." Scarlett said as she began coughing.

"That's what you think little princess." The man said slapping Scarlett across the face with his white bare hand.

Once again Scarlett fell to her knees. Only this time she wasn't able to get up, from all the beatings and hurting. The time truly was ticking for Scarlett.

Rhett woke the next morning with sweat pouring down his face. He got up rather quickly got dressed and called Ashley with all of ten minutes.

"Did you find something?" was the first thing that came out of Ashley's mouth.

"I had this dream…more like a nightmare. I saw Scarlett tied to an old wooden chair with men all around her. They began yelling at her and kicking her until she just fell to the floor and began coughing. She tried to get up several times but the men kept kicking her and telling her that she was no good and that I weren't coming." Rhett said as he put his hand through his jet black hair. "I saw sigh that read "Kan Brothers Ware house" that's in Charleston." He said after the thought ran through his head.

"I will meet you at the airport at noon to head to Charleston. We are going to find Scarlett, Rhett don't you worry." Ashley said as he began packing his things for Charleston. Soon after he hung up the phone and left for the airport. They were going to find Scarlett even if it was the last thing him and Rhett did.

**A/N:** Hi everyone sorry its taken me a while to update I've been really busy with college and all...plus I have sinus infection and its killing me. Sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't have time to get it to my beta plus I don't feel very good at the moment. Now if you would please review! thanks:)


	10. Chapter 8: When Do You Want To Die?

Chapter 8: When Do You Want To Die?

Rhett and Ashley arrived in Charleston half past four. After arriving at the hotel they got down to business. The two hotel rooms were packed with computers, cell phones, papers all over and of course the call that would be forever embedded into Rhett's memory. Rhett and Ashley had forty eight hours left to find Scarlett. Rhett sat at the small desk for hours listening to the tap play over and over again, trying to figure out who the person could be; by the way Scarlett described the man.

"Rhett help, Dark moustaches, dark short hair, tattoo right shoulder, tall, skinny." The terrified Scarlett came on as the recorder began playing. Then the man's voice came "Good luck…you have 72 hours to find her…alive." Rhett played it time and time again trying to figure out who this person could be.

Hours past and Rhett still sat there thinking until he just couldn't think anymore. Night fell upon the sleepy city as street lamps began to come on. "Find anything?" Ashley asked as he walked through the door that connected the two rooms. While Rhett was searching frantically Ashley had been going over the DNA sample of the bloody finger prints.

"No I've listened and listened to this tap until I can't listen to Scarlett being beaten anymore." Rhett answered as he put his hand to his face.

"We will find-"Ashley started until a news team flashed a crossed the screen. "We are here at the home where Scarlett O'Hara was kidnapped just yesterday in broad daylight. Police haven't found anything yet. However there are two spies on the case already. Here's Katy James with more of the story."

Rhett and Ashley ran over to the TV and listened closely. "Thank you Lindsey. Here at this house on Twelve Oak Street at around 3:30 Katie Scarlett O'Hara was taken from this here home, just behind me." Katy started. Soon it flashed to family members and family friends.

"We don't know who would take our daughter. We are still looking we aren't giving up this easily." Gerald answered as his wife stood next to him. The anger that shown on his face, told many people that were watching that he was serious.

"All we want is our baby back." Ellen said in a mess of tears. She had been like this night and day.

"Did you see anything that seemed rather odd?" Katy asked the next door neighbor.

"I was out in my flower garden when the lady went into the home. After five minutes or so I went back inside and started making dinner." The 50 year old lady stated as she stood before the cameras.

"For now we don't have much information. All we know is that time is ticking for this southern bell. We will keep you posted as soon as we know anything." Katy said as the wind blew past her.

"Thank you Katy."Lindsey answered as the screen went blank.

"Such a sad story all are hopes and prayers go out to the family." Dan Crammer said as the weather came on.

Ashley turned off the TV while Rhett walked over to the desk and sat once again. He worked for another two hours. He couldn't let Scarlett be killed. If she was, he would never forgive himself.

Meanwhile Scarlett sat in that prison cell of a room. A chill went through the air as the door flew opened. Wilkerson came in with one tall man along with a short one. One had sunglasses on with a brown goatee and wore a leather jacket. The other one was somewhat short. It would be rather easy for Scarlett to kick his ass and escape. Scarlett shot up and ran towards the door. The tall man grabbed both her arms and threw her back onto the bed. Being held against her will Scarlett gave up the fight.

"You little brat, you would think by now you would learn." Wilkerson said with a laugh.

Scarlett looked out the side of her eyes. Her breathing had softened and she kept still. While her body stayed calm her mind was racing with many thoughts. Thoughts on her death that would take place later on, so she thought. Most of her thoughts were on Rhett and him alone.

"I have something to show you." Wilkerson said as the taller man yanked Scarlett to her feet pulling her into the big room. Wilkerson turned on the TV. The TV screen lit up to show the Hamilton's home. A woman came on the screen talking about the kidnapping. "See they are trying to find you."

Scarlett's eyes grew big when she saw her mother and father on the screen. "Mom, Daddy." Scarlett said in a sad voice. A single tear rolled down her lovely china face. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. She bought her hands to her mouth and began crying. Her life that was once so wonderful so perfect was now a walking, breathing nightmare. Her body began to shake from the fear and sadness that was within her small and fragile body.

Wilkerson laughed as he looked at the lovely girl crying at the sight of her parents. "Those tears won't help you now and they most certainly won't help you in the next two days." Wilkerson answered as he looked down upon his victim.

Scarlett looked up with tears forming in her lovely green eyes. Her mouth trembled a little as she pleaded with her eyes to be let go. Little did this help. Nothing Scarlett ever did, did any good and it never would.

Looking into Wilkerson's dark and evil eyes Scarlett's knees began to buckle and go weak. Scarlett fell to the ground covering her lovely face in her small arms. She sobbed as she began to break down. So much had happened in her life; she was the southern bell that every girl wanted to be, Scarlett was the daughter every parent wanted to have and what every young man wanted as his girlfriend, the most amazing family along with amazing friends and of course the most wonderful boyfriend ever but, there would also be so much she wouldn't get to do or see in her life time; going off to college, her sisters getting married, becoming an aunt and of course the one thing that Scarlett wanted more than anything in the world getting married to Rhett and living happily ever after. At the thought of living happily ever after and having all her dreams come true, Scarlett began to cry much harder, because she knew that there wasn't going to be a happy ending.

"Stop that useless crying. Don't you think for one moment that those tears are going to work on me?" Wilkerson answered in that mean sinister voice of his. His figure towered above Scarlett's as if he was a big grizzly bear and she was a small helpless animal. He reached down with his rather large hands and jerked her up by her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Tears still ran down Scarlett's face as she looked into the man's face that would soon be her killer. Wilkerson reached into his back pocket with his free hand and pulled out a knife. He brought it close to her lovely china skin. Scarlett's eyes got wide as fear shot threw them. This was it she was going to be killed right now and at any moment. Wilkerson brought the icy cold silver blade closer to Scarlett's lovely soft smooth skin. The knife just lay inches away from her skin. An evil smile crossed Wilkerson's face as an evil laugh pierced the open room.

After a few moments of pure quietness, he brought the blade close to Scarlett's lovely slider throat. Scarlett's heart beat began to pick up rapidly as her mind began to race. He brought the blade down slowly guiding it from her lovely throat down her shoulder and onto her arm. Scarlett looked down at the knife as it rested on her flesh. While the knife rested their Scarlett's frightened eyes looked back up into her killers. While Scarlett searched for pity in Wilkerson's eyes the knife cut into her warm flesh. Scarlett screamed out in pain.

"OW!" escaped her lips. She tried to reach down to stop the bleeding but, it was no use Wilkerson kept a tight grip on her shoulders. Three drops of blood fell from the bloody knife onto the old floor. Scarlett began to fill weak from the loss of blood that kept coming from the cut. Blood began to run down Scarlett's pail arm and in between her fingers. The blood that lingered on her finger tips began to drip off her hand.

Wilkerson held Scarlett to the nearest wall holding the knife towards her throat yet again. "Please." Was the only word that Scarlett could speak? She shut her eyes and swallowed hard as the knife came towards her. Before Scarlett knew it the knife stopped as it brushed against her skin. What Scarlett heard next made her wish he had killed her long ago.

"When do you want to die?" Wilkerson's evil and sinister voice broke the silence.

Cliffhanger!

**A/N**: I'm back! Sorry it has taken me a while to update this story. I'm also working on updating a few more of my stories. What do you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger.

**Sneak Peak:**

A knock came upon the door of Rhett's hotel room. Rhett fixed his tie and answer it. "Yes what is it?" he asked the man standing there.

"This just arrived for you sir." the man answered as he handed Rhett a cream colored letter with his name on it.

Rhett took the letter from the man. "Thank you." Rhett sat down in the chair and ripped the envelop open to the letter that awaited him.

Rhett;

I know you are here, if you come looking for her anymore, I _will _kill her, I _will _do it in front of you if you continue, I _will_ make sure she suffer till her last breath. 24 hours left!

Signed

The Killer

"Ashley!" Rhett yelled as he held onto the letter tightly. Ashley walked in moments later.

"What is it?" he asked putting on his gold platted watch. Rhett handed him the letter with a grim face.

Ashley read the letter then looked up at Rhett. "We've got to find her, before its to late."


	11. Chapter 9: The Call

Chapter 9: the Call

Those words cute through the air as Scarlett, took in those evil words. All she could think about was the life she had once had. It was such a great life. She had a great family, friends and of course the best boyfriend. She would never see them again or get to talk to them ever again. "Oh please, please let me go." Scarlett begged as tears hung from her long lovely eyelashes.

Wilkerson let go of a terrified Scarlett. He walked over towards the window with the knife in hand. "By this time tomorrow you won't be my problem anymore."

Scarlett collapsed to the floor in pain. Sitting on her knees she pressed down rather tightly trying to stop the blood that gushed from her arm. No matter how hard Scarlett pressed the blood kept coming. Her hands were soaked in blood as was her arm. Scarlett looked up with tired, scared and hurt eyes. "Why do you want to get rid of me so badly for?" she asked.

"Because, you're family has everything any anything." Wilkerson answered as he turned from the window. "Your family fired me from being the overseer. So I have a right to do this."

"What? The rights too kill me?" Scarlett asked as she still sat on the floor to weak to get up.

"YES!" Wilkerson yelled as he threw the knife a crossed the room. His anger began to boil within him. "Your family has everything I've always wanted. A nice home, servants a family and power! I'm going to get rid of the one person that means the most to the family."

Scarlett's heart stopped while a breath got stuck in her throat. Was this going to be the end for her? It would be if Rhett didn't hurry.

A knock came upon the door of Rhett's hotel room. Rhett fixed his tie and answer it. "Yes what is it?" he asked the man standing there.

"This just arrived for you sir." the man answered as he handed Rhett a cream colored letter with his name on it.

Rhett took the letter from the man. "Thank you." Rhett sat down in the chair and ripped the envelop open to the letter that awaited him.

Rhett;

I know you are here, if you come looking for her anymore, I _will _kill her, I _will _do it in front of you if you continue, I _will_ make sure she suffer till her last breath. 24 hours left!

Signed

The Killer

"Ashley!" Rhett yelled as he held onto the letter tightly. Ashley walked in moments later.

"What is it?" he asked putting on his gold platted watch. Rhett handed him the letter with a grim face.

Ashley read the letter then looked up at Rhett. "We've got to find her, before it's too late."

With the letter in hand they raced out the door and down to the car. This was not good not good at all. "Wait if we look for her the person said they would killer." Said Ashley as his hand fell on the door handle.

"What are we going to do? We only have 24 hours left." Rhett asked as she slammed the door shut. He stood there with his left hand holding the note and analyzing it, while his mind began to think.

"The best thing we could do is write back and see what the person does next." Ashley suggested as he sat on the bench outside of the hotel with a drink in hand.

"I guess your right." Rhett agreed as he sat next to Ashley with his hand's pressed together.

Half an hour later the letter was sent out and all Rhett and Ashley could do was wait. While sitting on the coach Rhett's phone rang. Looking at the call number and name he took a deep breath.

"Have you found her yet?" Gerald's voice came over the phone as his family stood near by. They had to have an answer now. It had been two days.

"I'm afraid not Mr. O'Hara." Rhett's voice came rather hopeless. He hated to say that because he knew how much the family wanted their daughter back. Rhett could hear the sound of breathing but also the sound of tears in the background.

"When will you know? We need are daughter back and I know you want your girlfriend back." Ellen got on who was in a mess of tears. Not just sad tears but angry tears as well.

In all the years Rhett had known Ellen he had never heard anger in her voice. Not once. "We are working on it. I received a letter-

"A letter! What did it say?" Ellen asked with a gasp as she hung onto the phone causing her knuckles to go white.

"I need to speak to your husband again Mrs. O'Hara." Said Rhett as he looked down at the letter, he didn't want Ellen to hear what the note had to say.

The phone changed and Gerald got back on. "What does it say?" he asked as he looked at his family.

"I would prefer if you weren't around your family when I tell you Mr. O'Hara." Rhett commanded as he picked up the letter.

Gerald walked away from ear shot and told Rhett that he was alone. "What I'm about to tell you the rest of the family can't know." Rhett wasn't going to read the whole letter that would just make the family more eager. "We have 24 hours left to find her or she won't be found and the person would see to it."

Gerald thought he was going to drop the phone as his elderly ears heard what Rhett was saying. "When you find this man I want him killed do you understand me, killed." Gerald yelled but also kept his voice down.

"I will do my-"Rhett began to say but another call came in. "I have another call to take I will call you back when I hear more." With that said the call ended and Rhett took the incoming call. "Hello?"

"You can't keep your mouth shut can you." the voice of the killer came on as the voice went in and out

"Where are you?" Rhett yelled as he rose from the coach. He was going to kill this son of a bitch if it was the last thing he did.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice mocked as a laugh went through the sky.

"RHETT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Scarlett yelled as she lay helpless on the cold, dirty floor.

"SCARLETT! Let her go you asshole." Rhett yelled again as his eyes got wide and the veins in his arms began to pound out of his neck and arms. "If you don't let her go I will find YOU and kill YOU."

"This is rather funny you know. You honestly think I'm going to let her go when she has everything I have always wanted." Wilkerson's voice rose as he looked at Scarlett.

"Let me talk to him." Scarlett begged as she reached her bloody hand out towards Wilkerson.

"You're dying girlfriend wants to talk to you." Wilkerson laughed as he handed over the phone.

"Rhett, please hurry." Scarlett begged as her voice shook over the phone. This might possibly be the last time she was to talk to him.

"I'm trying to dear, if I only knew where you were at." Rhett told his love as he searched his mind on what to say. While doing so his mind began going back to his dream. Scarlett was in a warehouse somewhere. All Rhett could remember was Scarlett being in danger. He couldn't remember the location of it or really the name of it for that matter. While scanning his mind he began to hear a muffled nose. "Scarlett, are you there?" he asked as the sound continued

"Rh-" was the only sound that was made. The sound of something being knocked over in the background could be heard. Could it be a chair? Could it be china or glass shattering as it hit the old floor? Or could it be-? Rhett couldn't think of such a thing. But, what if that was what was happening?

Before Rhett could ask again the phone went dead. This was déjà vu all over again. The phone going dead, the sound of a scared and all alone Scarlett, the sound of what seemed to Rhett shattered glass or china going everywhere. The phone beeped in his year as he sat there stiff. Stiffer then a board as he took all of it in, one day left that's all he had. He had to act fast or it would be too late for his love.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's a short chapter. Sorry about that. I'm having a little writers block and to top it off I go back to college this Friday. However, I will try to find time to update: You've Always Had My Heart. Review!**


	12. Chapter 10:What is to become of me?

Chapter 10: What is to become of me?

Hitting the cold, hard, dark floor yet again Scarlett fell to her side as pain ran through her whole body. The cut upon her arm now was now full of dirt and germs. Still pressing down on her arm Scarlett looked up at Wilkerson who now had the look of something sinister coming to his eyes. While Scarlett's eyes were filled with fear, regret on going to Charleston. Oh, why didn't she just listen to Rhett for in the first place? The dirt and what not began to go further and further into the cut causing a burring feeling. Backing up against the wall Scarlett came to the end of the road so it would seem.

Feeling what seemed to be something hard, something rather big Scarlett looked up. Her eyes met a rather large mans eyes. What was happening? Filling that the game was up Scarlett wanted to scream once more or just let fate step in.

Jerking her to her feet the rather large man put her arms behind her so she couldn't get away. It was as if he was a cop or something. Yes, that's what it had to be a cop. Maybe he was there to save her? That couldn't be. No, he was there to make sure she stayed there. The grip on her small arms began to hurt. "Let go your hurting me." Scarlett cried as she tried looking at the man that had her hands bound together. Little that did the man did nothing he just stood there.

Wilkerson walked up rather slowly to Scarlett while she still could see that look in his eyes. That look had never been there before. Yes, he had the look of evil in his eyes that was always there, but something else. Something else was there as well. Wilkerson's hand came up to her smooth china face. Brushing his hand rather slowly up her cheek, at his touch Scarlett stopped breathing. What was happening? What did this man have planed?

The next thing Scarlett felt was a sting and a warm cheek. Wilkerson had slapped her a crossed the face. That was what he always did was beat the crap out of her. Scarlett could do nothing but just take it.

"Take her back to her cell." Wilkerson snapped at the bigger man. By now all Scarlett could fill was numbness. Before long she would be reduced to nothing. The man turned as Scarlett began to cry out in pain as the man's hands got tighter around her small wrist.

A cell in deed the room that Scarlett was to occupy for a short while, was just a small bed with a nasty smelly mattress along with a chair with a small window with bars on it. Scarlett truly was a prisoner. A prisoner that would never get out of jail, a prisoner that would never see the light of day again, Scarlett had one day left to live a life. One day left for Rhett to find her. Would he succeed? Or would things turn for the worst and would there be no happy ending? That answer would come soon enough. Would it be the answer Scarlett was hoping and praying for? Only time would be able to tell that.

Scarlett was thrown into her "room" and the man shut the door and locked her in. Scarlett went and sat back down on her bed. "What will become of me?" Scarlett asked allowed as reality began to sink in. No voice, no footstep nothing answered her back. She lay down upon the ratty, smelly old mattress. This was it her time was up. She kept asking her that same question. What is to become of me?

Rhett began rethinking on what he could do. He couldn't go to the police because they would tell him he was no longer on the force or no longer a spy either. Clicking back over to where Gerald waited for him to come back.

"Mr. O'Hara," Rhett said in a somewhat different voice.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked looking back at his family who by now was by his side.

"We need to work fast. The clock right now is against us." The words rolled off of Rhett's tong.

Gerald put his arms around his family as Rhett gave him the news. Time would tell if things would turn out good for Scarlett. Until then the answer still remained a mystery.

"We must go pray." Ellen announced as she looked at her husband and daughters. Heading into the Pray room the O'Hara girls sat in their spots with their heads bowed and eyes shut they began to say their prayers. This just had to work it just had to?

Opening her eyes for a short second Suellen looked over at Scarlett's seat. The seat now sat empty. It now dawned on Suellen even though they had their ups and downs Suellen really did love her sister even if they fought like cats and dogs. A small tear came to her eyes. Would her sister ever come back? Maybe if she begged and pleaded with God and told him that she would try to get along with her older sister maybe just maybe he would bring her back to them. Hearing something Ellen lifted her head up rather slowly and looked over at her daughter. She could tell by the look upon her daughters face that she began to miss her sister. Without Scarlett there was no bickering between the two. There was no yelling in the mornings for Scarlett to come out of the bathroom or because someone had taken someone's favorite top. It just wasn't the same without their oldest daughter present.

Turning her head somewhat Suellen found her mother looking at her. Signing ever so quietly she lowered her head yet again, Ellen soon did the same after she looked at the empty chair as well. Ever since the children were little Scarlett had sat there along with her sisters. Ellen could just see her daughter sitting there talking quietly to herself as she often did at prayer about Rhett however, it used to be Ashley she talked about. Closing her eyes just as her daughter had Ellen went back to praying.

Meanwhile Rhett still looked and looked for Scarlett. "Anything else?" Ashley asked looking at Rhett while the phone sat in his hand.

"No," They just had to find her. If they didn't her life would be cut shut and it would be all his fault. If anything ever happened to Scarlett Rhett would never forgive himself. "We have less than 24 hours now and the clock is ticking for Scarlett we have got to work fast or it will be too late." Rhett finished as he shut the cell phone. Gripping the phone tight Rhett vowed he was going to find his love and if he had to stay up all night and for the next half of the day to find her he would do so…even if it killed him.

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry its taken me a while to update been very busy. I would like to thank my friend Angela for reminding me to update this story. Plus I was away this weekend. At Gateway to the Wind. Can I say AWESOME! Review! Will they find her in time? Only time will tell. **


	13. AN: Sorry

**A/N: I know people hate these, but I had to put one to keep you guys informed. It might be a little while before I update again. I'm working on my children's lit story. It's my final. I have to retell a fairy tale. I'm doing snow white. If your interested in knowing more just message me. I've already started posting it on here. (Not final yet, so if there are any mistakes would you let me know. Thanks:) Sorry once again. But don't worry I haven't forgotten my stories. **


End file.
